Rin x Izumo Date
by SkyDragon360
Summary: The story is abouth Rin and Izumo going on a date.Rewriten with help from  LostShadowSoul so all errors are fixed big thanks to her.


**I'm not a good writer I'm just trying my best so if you have some tips your welcome to give them if you don't like my stories tell me what i did wrong so I mey work on my writing.**

**Sorry for my english i may miss a word or ten :)**

**I do not own Ao No Exorcist or it's characters.**

**Rewriten with help from LostShadowSoul so all errors are fixed so sincere thanks to her**

**"talk"**

**'thoughts'**

**Rin X Izumo Date**

It was a starry night and the moon shined brightly on the clearing where a little tent was. In front of the tent was a small fire that was slowly burning away. The time was four am and the 18 year old boy was ready to end his guard. Rin Okumura was a student of the True Cross Academy, he had the status of Knight and his teammate was a Tamer.

Teams had two members that were assigned at the beginning of the year. He thought him and his team member won't work together, but he had grown to like spending time with his team member, Izumo Kamiki. She has dark red eyes, long dark purple hair and big oval eyebrows. Unfortunately for Rin, they were currently on a very strange mission of monitoring forest activity and Rin was the first one on guard duty. So now that his shift was over he was ready to get some sleep.

"Damn, I'm so tired and nothing happened all night." Rin muttered as he jumped off the tree he was currently sitting on. He walked over to the tent in the clearing, opening it to climb inside. Once in he turned around only to stop dead in his tracks, in the sleeping bag was Izumo. Her face lighted by the moonlight that was coming through a crack of the tent's opening. Her eyes closed and a stray purple lock hung over her face.

'She is beautiful' he thought and then his gaze dropped lower, he blushed heavily. The first button on her shirt was undone, giving him nice view of her usually covered chest. He backed away slowly out of the tent, then he ran to the other side of the clearing. His heart pounding madly as his face turned bright red. 'What is wrong with me that's Izumo. As in Izumo, scary Izumo, sweet, strong, caring, beautiful Izumo. Sexy Izumo, so sexy.' Rin felt liquid forming from a corner of his mouth and his pants, he shook his head. 'What am I thinking? Am I falling in love with Izumo?' Rin went back to the tent determined to wake her up for her shift, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. He decided to take her shift that lasted the remainder of the night. Rin thought about everything that happened between them over the years and come to a realisation. 'I love her, I really do. I wonder do I have a chance with her. I know I'll ask her out!'

Izumo woke up in the morning to a strong smell of a long gone cold fire. She got dressed and came out refreshed. What she saw made her giggle, by the fire was a sleeping Rin holding a fish, that she assumed was for breakfast, in his hand, His blue eyes closed, the wind playing with his black hair and his tail curled beside him.

'He took my shift' Izumo thought surprised 'why didn't he wake me?' And then she heard him mutter something in his sleep that made her face go red. She didn't believe it, a boy - no a man - she has had a crush on for a past year just asked her out in his dream. She backed away from him. Although she had to admit it, he grown over the year, he had become taller and more handsome. 'And he is so cute when he sleeps.' He wasn't just good looking, he was also kinda brave and good to her no matter what. So he was the son of Satan but who cares, right?

Izumo's thoughts were cut by explosion in the forest. A big bug-like creature burst out of the destruction caused. The explosion had woken Rin; he jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword. Pulling it out while the blue flames surrounded him, appearing on his head and on the end of his tail as he readied for a battle that was over quickly over. The demon fell dead on the ground the flames engulfing him and burning him to dust.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," she replied with a blush that didn't go unnoticed by Rin. 'Damn her face is so adorable when she is blushing' but he did not tell her that, at least not yet.

"I'm glad that you're alright" he said.

"I guess that ends our mission?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess it does, let's pack up and go back to the academy."

As they started packing Izumo remembered something. A smile spread across her face as she asked "Rin, why did you take my shift?" Rin blushed bright red.

"I... uh... couldn't wake you." Her smile grew larger as she got closer to him "You couldn't, hmm, and why is that?"

Rin blushed again; he started to back up until his back hit a tree. He was caught; he had no choice now, so he said the truth. "You... you... you just looked so cute that I just couldn't do it!" Now was Izumo's turn to blush, she hadn't expected that. "There it's out, but what is she thinking? And why is she blushing? Could...could it be that she loves me too? This is my one chance.' Rin stepped closer to her. "Izumo I want to ask you..." He didn't get to finish as she cut him off.

"Yes" she simply said.

"But I haven't asked anything yet." Now he was confused.

"But you did in your sleep" she stated calmly.

"I-I did? What did I ask?" Izumo smiled "You asked me if I would go out with you Rin, and my answer is yes." Rin was ecstatic; he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. As he put her down he gathered her up and hugged her. Izuno was surprised by this, but she couldn't help but smile at his childish act. The warmth of his hug ran right through her skin and the warmed in her stomach as she hugged him back.

"So when should I pick you up?" He asked releasing her from the hug.

"What about we meet by the fountain at eight pm, is that alright?" She asked in a shy voice her face still as red as ever.

"Yeah!" He practically screamed while jumping up.

"Ok lover boy, now shall we head back to the academy?" she asked.

Rin reached into his pocket to pull out a key to open up a door.

"After you" he bowed down. She past by him and went through the door, he followed grinning like an idiot.

At the academy...

Rin had decided to make dinner for him and Izumo. But first he needed to get rid of Yukio, Blacky and Ukobach. As luck would have it Mephisto had asked him if he could borrow Ukobach for some reason that Rin didn't care about at the moment. Rin was happy to comply after all it was a perfect opportunity to get Ukobach out of the kitchen. 'Now for the other two.'

Rin found Yukio sitting in his room studying.

"Hey Yukio, I need a huge favour?" Rin asked, white stars in his eyes

"What is it Nii-san?"

"I need to be alone tonight."

"What? Why? Are you bringing a girl home? Who is it?" now Yukio was intrigued and that was never good for Rin. 'Damn it!' Rin cursed inwardly

"It's none of your business!"

"And where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, go sleep at Shiemi's you do it once a month anyway!" Rin shouted and now was Yukio's turn to blush

"You... you know about that?" He couldn't believe it.

"Everybody knows, we just didn't tell you" Rin said rolling his eyes.

"Ok then but I want to know who are you bringing over?"

"Well I'm not telling you and if I smell you in a mile radius from the dorm I will tell Shiemi that you are dating Shura." An evil grin spread across Rin's face as sweat started to form on Yukio's forehead.

"Alright you win, I will go" Yukio said defeated.

"And take Blacky with you... Or else"

"Ok, Ok I'll take him!"

Now that was all out the way Rin went to the kitchen to make dinner for Izumo and him. 'This is going to be great, I better take a nap I'm exhausted from taking both shifts I don't want to fall asleep at the dinner.' Rin thought as he was finishing their meal.

In the meantime...

When Izumo got home she didn't know what to do so she decided to ask for advice from who else Paku. 'She went on dates before she'll know what to do' Izumo thought as she dialled her friends number. The phone rang a few times and then she answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Paku, it's Izumo, are you free I need your help with something?"

"Oh hi Izumo-chan! Yes I'm free what do you need?"

"Great, come to my room we'll talk when you get here,please hurry."

"Alright I'll see you in 10 minutes, bye" said Paku a little worried.

"Thank you, bye" Izumo sighed, there were 10 more hours to dinner and it was some time until she heard a knock on her door.

When she opened it there stood a worried Paku.

"Izumo-chan are you ok? What's happening? Why did you call me?" Paku said sounding so stressed that all her questions rolled into one.

"Paku, Paku calm down!" Izumo said, grabbing her shoulders

"Come in, we'll talk inside." Izumo stepped aside letting Paku enter, closing the door behind her.

"What is this about?" Paku asked.

"I-I need your advice?" Izumo started with a small tinge of a blush spreading across her face.

"My advice?"

"Yes...I...I'm going on a date and I..." But she didn't finish as Paku screamed "On a date! With who? Where are you going? What are you going to wear? When is the date? Mumhh.." Paku stated to mutter as Izumo covered her mouth her hand.

"That's why I called you, to help me with all of this, but you need to stop screaming?" Paku nodded.

After Izumo removed her hand from Paku's mouth, Paku rushes out the big question.

"Who are you going on a date with?"

"Um...I.."

"Come on spill it?"

"With Rin, OK!" Izumo shouted, her face turning red.

A huge grin spread across Paku's face. "Then we better get you ready, so you can knock him out, shall we?"

"Yes." Izumo nodded.

And with that preparations began.

The Date...

It was eight pm and Rin was waiting by the fountain. He was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie, he was so nervous that he thought he might begin sweating. Then Izumo arrived.

"Hey there Izu...mo" 'She looks amazing!' Rin thought as he fought to stop a nosebleed. She was wearing a red summer dress that stopped just under her knees and had a small but noticeable décolleté, her hair was pulled up in a bun with a silver butterfly hairpin.

"Well hello there handsome" she said as she walked up to him "You look good."

"And you look absolutely stunning!" Rin smiled as her face tinted pink. "Ahh you are so cute when you blush."

"Shut up!" Izumo punched him playfully."So where are we going?" she asked.

"My dorm, I made a dinner for us."

"What about Yukio?"

"I got rid of him and Blacky and Ukobach too, so we are going to be all alone." She blushed again 'Alone in his dorm is..is he...'

"Izumo, hey Izumo"

"Ah, what?" she asked clearing her thoughts.

"Are you alright you zoned out?"

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking."

"Really..." a sly smile appeared on Rin's face. "And what about your face being all red?"

"I..uh..I...It's none of your business!"

"Haha...Come on let's go dinner's getting cold" Rin said taking her hand. "Besides we will have time to do those pervy things you think about."

Izumo gasped 'How did he know? Is he really planning to...' Now her head was spinning so she decided to stop thinking about that and let him lead her. They reached the dorm at eight thirty pm. Rin opened the door for her like the gentleman he is. When Izumo entered her eyes grew huge. In the room was a small table, the lights were out and the room was lit by candles, that were burning with a blue flame. 'This is so romantic, he must of have worked really hard' "Rin this is amazing."

"Thank you my lady, please take a seat." Rin said pulling a chair for her. As they ate the two talked about academy, their friends and just enjoyed each other's company. Once they had finished dinner Rin suggested for them to watch a movie and Izumo agreed. Both gladly laid in each other's arms as they watched the movie.

"We should have got together much earlier, I'm so happy right now." Izumo said still watching the movie.

"Me too." Rin answered looking at her.

"Izumo..." he took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up "I love you" he said as he kissed her. She immediately kissed back. Licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth as their tongues wrestled, testing each other, fighting for dominance. After I minute they had to break apart for air. The kiss had left both breathless.

"Wow just wow." Rin said regaining his breath. 'Wow' Izumo on the other hand couldn't speak 'my first kiss it was amazing.' She thought while regaining a normal breathing pattern.

"So does this mean you are my girlfriend now?

"Yes, yes I am." They continued to watch the movie both completely happy. After some time Izumo fell asleep, so Rin carried her to his bed bride style. As he was about to leave she grabbed his hand "Stay with me" she whispered.

"Alright" Rin whispered back, as he laid down on the bed next to her. Izumo snuggled into Rin

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Izu-chan" Rin whispered kissing her forehead. Izumo smiled on her new nickname.


End file.
